Dekkar Storm/Dekkar's Alter Ego
Dekkar's alter ego otherwise known as Kuroko is the living embodiment of every piece of darkness within his heart. Dekkar's magical power is so intense that it was able to give the darkness which Dekkar has been slowly accumlating throughout his life a consciousness. It is constantly tormenting Dekkar and even slowly corrupting his ability to use magic. Personality Kuroko has a very condescending attitude towards Dekkar. Always making snide comments to Dekkar and just generally attempting to break him down emotionally in order to create even more darkness to give himself more strength and influence over Dekkar. Kuroko seems at his happiest when making fun of Dekkar and rubbing all of his shortcoming in his face. However he hates being looked down upon and by extension hate it when Dekkar is looked down upon. It is in these occassions that Kurko will encourage Dekkar and at times allow Dekkar access to some of his magical power in order to overcome exceptional foes. History Kuroko first came into being during Dekkar's time in the tower of heaven. The pain Dekkar mental and physical pain Dekkar experienced within the tower of heaven Dekkar never truly found away to deal with it and rather kept it within himself. Normally this would have had a lasting impression on a person physche especially at such a young age. However all this pain and suffering found itself drawn to Dekkar's magical orign manifesting itself into a pool of Darkness. This had the effect of reducuing much of Dekkar's mental strain whilst he was still subject to depression he was able to remian sane. When Dekkar returned to his then destroyed village that is when the darkness was able to mainfest itself into a living consciousness within Dekkar. Dekkar lost himself briefly in his darkness and began emmitng an extremely potent dark aura which had the soilders who were escorting him lost for words before the aura subsided and Dekkar passed out. From that point on Kuroko had become part of Dekkar. Magic and Abilities For the most part Kuroko shares the same abilities as Dekkar as they are sharing the same body.However it seems Kuroko is able to bring out more strength from Dekkar's body than Dekkar himself. Kuroko also has a far greater amount of magical power due to him being created from the all the ethernano within his second orgin and as a result the only time Dekkar is currently able to use his second orgin is when Kurko becomes the dominant consciousness. All Delete (終焉の剣 (オー・ルデリート),'' Ōru Derīto lit. Sword of Demise'') is an exceptionally rare, but powerful Caster Magic, that incorporates crippling effects on Magic users. It has also been dubbed Red Power (朱力, Akeryoku), reminsicient to the Red Lacrima. Dekkar makes use of the parasitic nature of the rare magic All Delete to draw magical power away from Dekkar and to himself in a bid to take over Dekkar's body. However this had the unintended effect of strengthing Dekkar his magical power recovers far quicker then that of most mages and as a result his stamina is insurmountable. *'All Delete: Chaos Form' (終焉の剣・全壊 (オー・ルデリート・カオス・フォーム), Ōru Derīto: Kaosu Fōmu lit. Sword of Demise: Complete Destruction): The final known spell of All Delete, and arguably the strongest, but also most dangerous. It works in a similar fashion to the previous two spells, however, it also incorporates the attraction of one of their magic into their being, and Magic Origin. By doing so, the user "fuses" their magic into them. Doing so causes the user to essentially "become their Magic". Physical changes occur to the user, and depending on their magic, would cause their aura to take a different form, or shape, and their bodies to gain markings at times. This makes every Chaos Form unique to each user. It grants enhanced physical prowess, like all the other forms, but has the added boost of their aura gaining attributes of their magic. Kuroko is a being of complete magic the use of this for of All Delete comes quite natural to him and is sometimes used quite passively when ever he takes over Dekkar's consciousness normally merging with the Darkness Magic that Kuruko gained to counter Dekkar. Kuroko's passive use of this form means he has greater control over how much he merges with the attributes of his magic when he completly allows himself to use the full extent of his chaos form he becomes somethin akin to a black capable of consuming everything including the very ethernano in the air. This is due his use of both Darkness Magic and All Delete. Category:Animainiac Category:Dark Mage Category:Magical Being